jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: Slash/Dog
And now I can't sleep. I dunno why, but the feeling by my back is oozing an incrediblnpe amount of dread from my perspective. It's not bad per se, I think the correct term is 'annoying', like being stared by a creepy guy on the train. I need something to bite or else I'll go nuts or munch my own tongue off... "Whiswain-san, if you don't mind me asking, any reason for you to want to sleep with me?" I turned around to the incredibly uncomfortable box that was lying right next to my bed, with a single brown spot peeking from the handler of said cubic carton. Again, she poked her head outside said box to look at me. "I'm not... Being a nuisance for you, am I, Zenjirou-san? I can leave if you want." She asked, standing up and ready to take the first step outside her literal comfort zone. "No, no, no! You can stay, I didn't say anything! Just... Tell me why." Before she could do anything else, I waved my hands negatively for her, and soon enough, she nodded with a blushing face and returned to her place back in the Schrodinger death trap. Geez, this girl can only think of the worst outcome, doesn't she? Also, metaphysics reference. What the hell? "Uuuuh~, not that she's being a problem or anything, but Miyuu and Guan Yu are calling for teacher Liu Bei and Dairyu-san right now, and since she sleeps in the room in front of mine... N-Not that I'm blaming her for it~! It's just... Too much noise." She says it's not a big deal, but that bitch Kan'u is being a bitch again, and Miyuu is joining in. Whiswain is too much of a... Naive girl to blame anyone in this one-way accusation. "Tch, is her fault, alright, that bitch needs to unstuck the Seiryuutou from her... Nevermind." I sighed and blocked my mouth so she wouldn't have to hear that. I won't be the one to get her used to the shit I say. I sighed once again, and rolled on my bed. "Okay, fine. I'll deal with her later, so that you can sleep there. For tonight, you can stay here." "A~ah! I hope I won't be a bother, Zenjirou-san!" She nodded and bowed violently, and I dismissed that formality with a handwave. I say and complain about Rina and Kan'u, but those other girls are just as bad, with the exception of Dairyuu and Ryuubi-sensei. She's cool in my book. Whiswain-san sat back on her box, and pouted with drowsy eyes. "Ah, don't worry about it, Whiswain-san. Just sleep and we'll talk tomorrow morning." I said tossing her a small pillow and the blanket, and returning to lay my head on my own pillow on the bed. She tried to say something, but instead snuggled on her things and adjusted herself there. I could offer her a place on my bed, but~... I know how she is, she'll probably freak out and this will ruin my night. "I'll tslk with Kan'u tomorrow. Rina too; what was she thinking making her our other substitute knight? That idiot..." "A-Ano... Zenjirou-san." Oh, for God's sake(ow!), what now? That's what happens when you're too nice with people, you know that much, Zenjirou. I sighed, and sat on the bed to turn to the grim reaper who were looking at my back. Creepy. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, gulped hard, then spoke. "Do you hate... Lavinia-san?" "...?" That's new. I mean, for her to say such a strong word like 'hate'. I'm curious now, mainly because she said that. I completely turned to her, crossed my legs and arms and tilted my head to a side. "What... Makes you think that, Whiswain-san?" "I... I mean... I'm not saying you're a bad person or anything, please forgive me if I sounded like that!, but for the little time that we've spent together... You keep calling Lavinia-san 'annoying', 'stupid', 'dummy' and 'idiot'. Not to mention, you sometime hits her really hard. Do you hate her?" Oh, crap. So does she care about Lavinia that much? Stupid Zenjirou, you need to take care of your surroundings better, Whiswain-san is easily impressed. Of course she would ask something like this. "And not just her, but everyone else too. And they all like you so much, so why? Do you hate them?" "..." No, stop. No snarks, no witty comments, Whiswain-san is easily impressed and naive, so she'll take you seriously whatever you say! Calm down, and think slowly. "Lavinia Allocer... She's a selfish, greedy, dumb, childish, inconsequential, bossy, good-for-nothing, spoiled, delusional, forceful, lying and hypocritical devil!" "...?!" "Ever since we met, she has been a pain in my arse: she first came without warning, pulling me from my class to start saying things out of nowhere, only to have me killed from the stupidest reason ever. Then she began to push me around and around, demanding and forcing me to do the stupidest things. I almost got myself killed several times, and not a single time she thanked me for it, thinking I'm like my senpai who could withstand a tank for Rias without questioning." I continued to say, pulling my heart out. "Moreover, she's a complete coward, she didn't want to face her own problems, so much she changed her entire archetype for around one and a half arc for that! And her character development almost cost me an arm, hers and almost Berolina-san! And trust me, knowing her, this won't be the last time it'll happen." "..." Quiet as always. I lifted my eyes only to look at the horrified Whiswain-san with spiral eyes and trembling lips. I sighed. Now, with that out of my system, I can start thinking about the good stuff. "But still... I do like her... A lot." I said, scratching my cheeks as they begin to heat up. She gasped in surprise and hugged her pillow tighter, a blush beginning to spread all over her face. Was saying 'like a lot' too much? Eh, do what? "I dunno if it's stupidity or confidence, but I wanted to be brave just like her just for a bit. Also, she had a good role model to be like she was, and now that she broke from her boundaries, she's gonna get stronger and stronger from now on. Rina... Might not be the strongest, the smartest, the fastest or the best master, but she's not that bad. I have many reasons to hate her... But I have more reasons to like her a lot." Which includes her nice body and big boobs too, of course. Damnit, Yagura! Stay out of this! It wasn't me this time! What?! WHAT?! "So... Is that so?" Whiswain-san wondered, her mouth hanging agap, getting comfy with her blanket and pillow and hiding her blush and mouth with a mouth. After all of that l said, I also want to dig myself into the ground and never come back. Goddamnit, Ren is right, I sure really stop the poetry classes before they go out of control. "So, Zenjirou-san... Really likes Lavinia-san." "Heheh... Yeah." Do I like her? Yes, the answer is yes. She's full of holes and flaws, some of them deadly and hazardous to my overall health, but I can't hate her, and by living so much with her, I think this is the logical conclusion. Maybe I suffer from Stockholm syndrome, maybe it was because she was the nicest girl I've meet after so many years with my sisters, I dunno. "Firstly, because I can't say things myself, I'm the worst protagonist there is; and second... Because I admire then. Annie was unstable and snarky, but she was faster and smarter than me, Tasha is perverted, but regardless she's social skills; Dairyuu too, shes simple minded but also social and smart; Shoda and Ryuubi-sensei are too intelligent for their own good; Takeshi was a dickhead and deserted the group, though he was stronger than me and even sacrificed himself for me, and even Miyuu and that bitch Kan'u has some backbone, for what's worth. Compared to them... I'm just the chump, like a light novel main character." "..." Yeah, that's my type. Self-loathing to the brink with a bit of resolve, that's who I am. I turned back to Whiswain-san, and she seem calmer now, fiddling her fingers around. In the end, she smiled, still hiding her blush. "I think... I think Zenjirou-san's very cool." "Hah...?" "Hiiiih~...!" I simply abruptly turned to her after that statement, and then she hid inside back her box. Oh, did she grow a backbone or something? So I'm cool in her eyes, that's good. "I-I mean... Zenjirou-san can be scary at times, but... You talk really nice with others, and you're always so quiet, so you probably is very smart. You also respects my personal space, and that makes me happy." "Eh, just playing it cool, my only specialty. But thanks anyway." I said with a sigh and a tired smile, and she nodded back with also a smile. "I never had the opportunity to learn my own limitations." She spoke out loud, now picking a small string of her hair with her hands. "I don't have... Siblings or relatives other than my parents, and they always say I'm the best and cutest girl there is, but... This actually makes me nervous." "Ah, doting parents..." I said scratching my nose. So that's the reason why she's so nervous about everything. But whatever, at least she's learning how to socialize, and that's good, to be honest. "I love my parents, so I don't want to disappoint them. If they believe I'm the best girl, then I have to work hard to live for those expectations. Same goes for everybody." She pouted and sank further into her little orange box. Parents eh... My shitty old man, my too-good mother and all the rest, including my pesky sisters... Ok, maybe not Inuyasha. I care a little about them, same goes for the my peerage. "I'm sorry if I sounded melodramatic just now, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't even be here, yet here I am, privatizing you from sleep." "Nah, it's good to talk sometimes. It didn't work for me, but if you feel good just talking to me, I'm glad to help." I said, now crawling on my bed to touch her forehead wth a finger. She yelped a little, but then smiled with the bruise on her forehead. "But, y'know, you're a half-grim reaper now-devil under Rina's command. That's pretty awesome, so you're already better than me." "Eheheh... You're right." She laughed. Then gasped once. "I mean! Uh~! Zenjirou-san is a nice person! And! A-And he's also very awesome! And... He's right about being me being cool... Not wanting to sound arrogant.. Not because... I'm better than him..." "You're trying." I said now patting her little head, and she giggled a little under her breath, blushing like crazy. Yes, she's trying her best in socializing, and for meeting us for such a small timespan, compared to someone like me, that's a feat. "Now, let's sleep. I don't know how hours work here in the underworld, but after what happened today, I want to take some rest." "Y-Yeah, okay. Thank you for your hard work. Good night, Zenjirou-san." She spoke, nodding and closing her little orange box. Well, that was a thing, having a little moment with Whiswain-san and taking some time to socialize with her. I'm starting to get a hang of all of this, and this is the best. I'm making friends again, even when they're not Julia-chan and Nina-chan. "Yeah, good night Whiswain..." "...!" "What?" "Oh... Nothing." Again, girls acting all strange up with me. I wonder if she's falling for me... Too. I waved those problems away, I don't want to develop more for today. So with a final sigh, I pulled my blanket a little, laid my head on the pillow and tried to have a nice night of sleep. I yawned. "Goodnight, Zenjirou-san." "Goodnight, Whiswai-..." *KNOCK-KNOCK!* "Are you kidding me?!" I said, tossing my pillow to the wall and cracking a big one there. Seriously, did someone said I was having a pajama party or something?! Whiswain-san woke up with a jump; her head poking out of the box, and she turned to me with a fearful expression. "Ah! Someone knocked the door. I wonder if it's because of... Miyuu-san and Miss Guan Yu again." Ugh, she might not be wrong. Why's everything that has to do with her will always target me instead? Whatever, I'll answer that and get this over with! Standing up from the bed, I walked towards the door and turned the knob. "Yes?! What is it?!" "My, aren't you fiery tonight, Sasamoto-chin." And the one who appeared from the other side of the door was none other than the pervert witch Natalia Campbell, wearing her pajamas, and with that I mean she's wearing a shirt, panties, bra and nothing else. And one of my shirts too, what the hell. No wonder they're loosing up! She's stretching the hell out of them! She was also hugging a pillow and with bags under her eyes. "Ah! Tasha-san!" Getting off her box and floating at my direction, Whiswain-san floated around and supported her hands on my shoulders. Ah, crap! Did she forget who's right in front of us?! Now that perverted witch will use us as her laughing stock! "What are you doing here?" "Oh..." The witch blinked a few times in surprise, but then i saw a ghost of a smile in her pretty stoic face. What now?! She definitely thought in something perverted! "Oh, nothing much. I was thinking where my favorite groping toy was after visiting her room and finding none of that, so I decided to visit Sasamoto-chin for a sneaky-night(Yōbai), as he calls it. Since you're here, how about an threesom-...?" *BAM!* "Hiiii~, Tasha-san is scary sometimes." You and me both, Whiswain-san. She touched her little feet in the ground, and then pouted with a blush. "But that wasn't very nice, Zenjirou-san. I'm sorry to say this, but she wouldn't be here just to make a joke." "..." Oh, you pure, innocent and naive grim reaper. She thinks too highly of people she barely knows, and for hat I could only sigh. But she's right, Tasha wouldn't walk all the way from her room just to make a joke. "Okay, fine. But the next time she makes a perverted joke, I won't open the door anymore:" "Right." And she blushed and smile with a nod. I can't actually dislike her when she smiles like they. Actually, I don't hate her at all. I reached for the door again and turned the knob, finding now a blushing Tasha massaging her nose. "Me. Return. Every word." She spoke, snorting a little only to sneeze. That's bad, I hope it doesn't last. I signed for her to come in, and blinking a few times, she did. "C'mon, Tasha. But the next time you say anything remotely inappropriate, I'm shoving you off." I said. I know my phrasing, by the way. This is only a test for her. "Oh, kink-... I understand." Close shave, but she passed. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed, as I jumped back at the center of it and Whiswain returned to her box. After a few seconds without any words being said, I decided to break the ice with the elephant in the room. "So, any reason for you to invite yourself to my room at this time of the night." I said, legs and arms crossed to look serious at her eyes. On the other hand, the witch turned around to also sat on the bed, and then she pouted and blushed. "Tasha, I'll say your real name...!" "Guan Yu-chin. Miyuu-chin. Noisy. Can't sleep." And that's that, another victim of that equally stupid lancer and asura swordswoman. And now she laid on my bed, as some of the buttons of MY shirt burst open, to pick part of my blanket and cover herself with it, hugging now her pillow. "Guan Yu-chin keeps nailing Liu Bei-chin's door, it's driving me nuts~." "Ah, yeah. That! Miyuu-san and Guan Yu-san... Won't stop, will she?" Whiswain-san said with a pouty blushing face, lowering her head and taking a deep breath. "It's also not like we can't stop her. She's way, way stronger than I. I can't do a thing about it if not move to Zenjirou-san's room. N-Not that... He isn't hospital or anything." "Meh, I just needed that for an excuse." Whoa! Tasha simply said that and pulled me to bed, hugging my head and burying her into her bosom! Whiswain-san screamed for that, and I could only grunt. Seriously? "Better." "Tasha, we need to talk about how hard Aria-nee traumatized you." No joke, ever since I met her, she has been switching personalities nonstop. She's even harder to read than Xion-san, or the idiot Motoyasu-san. Lack of continuity from the author? Maybe. She bit my head in a playful way, and in turn I pinched her arm. Eh, it's nice to be spoiled sometimes. "Seriously, are those... Mood-swings..." "You don't have to worry about it. Just relax." She pouted, and hugged me even tighter. Damn it, she's way too complicated. Women in general are complicated. "But I have you know, it's not bad to stay like that." "It's... Not bad." I said, yawning. Who said women can make a guy sleepless didn't know me, I'm beat. Even being this close to a girl, I'm falling asleep. Before that, however, I felt someone tugging against my back. I turned around and it was Whiswain-san. Oh; not her too! "Hey; Whiswain..." "It's... Nice. I'm sorry Zenjirou-san, but it's really nice to be here." She said with a tired voice and a yawn. I tried to say something about that, but it was too late, she was already asleep. Great, just great. Bah, but I don't have the guts to shove her away, she's way too innocent. Tasha, however, poked one of my eyes! "Hey Sasamoto-chin, Whiswain-chin is already asleep. Let's play with her." She said with a ghost of a grin, and instead I let go of her hug to pinch her nose a little. Goddamn it, not now, I'm between two girls and hormones are going haywire, I don't want to play her games. "Okay, I give up." "Seriously, Tasha. I seriously want to understand you sometimes." I said. No joke, I guess she's probably the more distant member of our peerage. That playful aura suddenly disappeared, and she pouted. Oh, did I press a sore button? No! I can't let go of her now, I need to stay drilling further into her. "I want to know who you are." "..." She went quiet for a second, and out of the sudden, she gave me a light peck on the lips! Ah! She's trying to escape the problem again. Before I could even react properly, she pulled me closer, her mouth on my ear. "Trust me, Zenjirou Sasamoto, you wouldn't want to know. Keep it quiet, at least for now, and for the best." "Ah...!" She was too fast, and escaped my grasp to give her back to me. That was... Something. So she has also something to hide, and don't want to share it even with us, nothing new, but coming from her. She kept her name a secret for all of that. No she doesn't want to talk with me, which is fine for now. Even with Whiswain tugging my back, I'm too tired to do anything, anyway. Better sleep for now... I can't stop... Attracting strange people... ... ... ... *YAWN!*, it has been a while since I took such a nice night of sleep, plus the fight and scans from the day before were exhausting. Fortunately, neither Amurokros, Crimson, Ophelia-San, Takeshi or Yagura wanted to have a serious conversation about anything, they left me to rest, so I had my entire mind to rest for the night, and I should thank then later. Now, I'm feeling like I'm in the clouds. Those pillows are so soft as well, and this bed makes me wonder if I'm not literally on the sk-... ... There is no bed. Or pillow. Or even floor. THERE'S NOTHING HERE! I'M LITERALLY SLEEPING A HUNDRED FEET OFF THE GROOOOOOOOOUUUUUND! "A-Ah...!" Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Even if I can still see the Allocer and Gremory households from here, the horizon is right over there! I'm way, way far from the ground, so much I think the air here is driving me crazy! Gotta stay calm! Gotta stay calm, there must be a reason for that! Maybe it was Ophelia-san's influence over me that is making me fly like this! When I started to search for any reason for this event, my eyes laid on something, no; someone who was still hugging my back. "Ah! Whiswain...!" How could this have happened?! Is this part of her grim reaper powers?! I knew they could levitate and stuff, but this is ridiculous! And judging by his height, even as a devil, I don't think the landing will be soft at all... I gulped hard, turned around in midair so that I could still hang around Whiswain-san and lightly tapped her rosy cheeks. I don't care if she looks cute asleep, we're in bad waters now. "Oi~, Whiswain! Please wake up, please wake up." I said trying, and failing, to not look desperate at the situation, if the sweat running down my forehead and dripping on her is any indication. Control yourself, Zenjirou, otherwise only death awaits you... Ironically enough. After a few taps on her cheeks, I saw signs that she was waking up, trembling eyelids and yawning lips. Oh, good. Now, stay calm and let her get comfortable. "Ah! Good morning, Whiswain." "H-Huh...? Ah, good morning, Zenjirou-san." She yawned one more time, scratching her eyes and possibly oblivious about the whole situation. I'm freezing over here, but since she's a grim reaper, does she feel anything at all? She blinked a few times, and tilted her head to a side. Drowsiness, don't fail me now! "Huh? Why... Why are you on top of me." "I-I swear, I have a good reason for that. Don't... Take your eyes from me, please." I said to her, trembling a little by the chilly atmosphere here and for being a hundred feet of the ground! If I were to say for her to not look down, she'd definitely do it anyway and freak out. No, I gotta let her stay calm, and vice-versa. "W-What's happening? Zenjirou-san; what's with that face?" Shit, she's getting scared. I held both of her cheeks with my hands for her to look only at me. I'm getting desperate anyway, but take a deep breath and smile. If you panic, she'll as well. "Y-You're scaring me, Zenjirou-san~...!" "Am I? Sorry, but yyou need to stay calm for now." Damn it, either that was a typo or I'm even stuttering like that! Lame. I gulped, hard, still trying to make her stare only at me. I don't know what will happen if she freaks out or something, so better not risk it. Gotta stay calm, gotta stay calm! "Ah, okay." She said, her only now trembling as her breath would start to synchro a little better. Great, she's calming down, I need to stay at this rhythm and maybe...! "But... Can I ask you one more thing?" "S-Sure. Anything, just..." "Why are we outside?" "..." Shit! No, no! Don't look away! Don't go anywhere! Just keep looking at me! I pinched both her cheeks trying my best for her to still look at me, but it was no use, her eye was going everywhere. In the end, she waved her hand under her body, and her face after it says it all. "A-ah! Whiswain, please don't panic, just stay calm and...!" "Kyaaaaaah~! I did it again!" And I couldn't even finish my sentence, her entire pale face burned up, and after that, I passed through her! Holy shit! "AH! I AM SOOOOORRYYY...!" "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~...!" Now I'm free-falling at high speed, losing control over my body and getting rather dizzy with all the movement around me! Damn it, how does wings work again?! I have no idea how far I am from the Allocer mansion, or what is up or down at all, but for the small glimpses of it, I can see that I'm getting closer and closer for a crash, and not a good one at all! Think, I think to think fast! I summoned my Destroyer Astra! "BALANCE BREAKER...!" DRAGON, DESTROYER ASTRA: ARMAMENT PLATE MAIL! *FLAP FLAP!* "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOH...!" And now donning my Scale Mail armor, I could summon two large, crimson tint dragonic wings from my lower spine and activate the jets on my bulky back, making them go full-power so that I could at least ease my landing! It worked! Little by little, the centrifugal force was giving in and the world started to make spacial sense! Up was up and down was down. Even with my initial disorientation - Another hard word I discovered thanks to poetry classes! - Soon I could figure what was happening, and in the right moment, I pushed and boosted my jets in a single blow! *BAM!*, I abruptly stopped in midair, my wings wide open and completely still, as I used them to slowly descent to the rooftop of the Allocer house, my clawed feet finally touching something solid. The armor around me vanished into the wind, and I made a three-point landing, trying to calm my beating heart with my hand on it! Holy... I'm not... Used to... This type on adrenaline in the morning! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?. Yes, brass dragon, I'm okay. Sorry to wake you up so suddenly, I've got a little problem to deal with, but I'm all good now. Finally giving up on exhaustion, I sat on my butt on the ceiling. TO KNOW. I SAY, TO BE ABLE TO USE BALANCE BREAKER IN SUCH A MOMENT OF BOTH TENSION AND SPEED, I CAN NOT DENY MY SURPRISE. YOU ARE DOING WELL SO FAR. "Yeah, gotta keep my promises for everyone." I sighed deeply, and what I heard from inside the greenish glow in my left hand was a hoarse chuckle before fading away. Sigh, a moment of great tension, eh? I'm starting to get a hang of them... Or I might just be getting more and more insane. Either way, thanks brass dragon. "Zenjirou-saaaaaan~!" I snapped out of my daydream once I saw a certain hybrid grim reaper soaring around the Allocer ceiling to right in front of me, her face filling with tears. "H-Hiiiiih~, I'm sorry Zenjirou-san! Sometimes when I sleep my body begins to drift around, and... And...!" *FLIP!* "Owie...!" "That's... For making everything harder!" I said, shouted, after flicking a finger at her forehead. I didn't want to raise my voice, but my heart was beating so fast the adrenaline kinda took control. She flinched at my display of rage. "If you know that you literally float away during your sleep, don't! Hug! Me! At night!" "Hiiiiih~, Zenjirou-san's screams are scary~!" She covered her ears and made a scared face still in midair, and when she was about to took off, I held her by the brink of her upper pajama and made her stay in place, as she futilely tried to escape my grasp. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry~!" "You better be!" I said, pulling her closer and making her turn around to face me, teary eyes and trembling lips. I'm probably making a face, so I took a deep breath, and calmed down, masking my face with my hands so any other grimace wasn't visible. I think that's enough. I looked back at her. "Look Whiswain, you gotta warn people about stuff like this. Next time we might not be so lucky. I dropped from the height of a skyscraper, you know how dangerous that is?" "I-I'm sorr-...!" *FLICK!* "Hiiiiih~...!" "And stop saying 'sorry' for things you know you can avoid! Maybe if you didn't hug me at night, you wouldn't be saying sorry now!" I said with another flick on her exposed forehead. She flinched and covered the red mark on her. I crossed my legs and arms, and huffed in discomfort. Am I acting like that because of all of that shit? I thought I dropped this chapters ago. I opened my eyes back, and Whiswain-San was still here, tears running wild and she was trying to clean herself up with her shirt; again exposing her atomacj and since she wasn't wearing a br-... "Stop that!" "Hai!" She dropped her pajama again, and looked at me, face frozen in a shocked expression. Great, I got an extra reaction time. I lifted a finger to bit it a little. "Look Whiswain, it's not that I don't like... This thing I do, but there's something we call 'respect'. You can't be selfish or think that a single 'sorry' will fix things up." I began to lecture her, she drying her tears with her sleeves. I hope this is not how a big brother behaves, I'm getting really bad vibes from this. No, I need to focus, fast. "Promise me that you won't be doing this again, or at least control this problem of yours. I don't anyone waking up only to free fall like a vampire!" "..." She's pouting now. Not in a frustrated way, mind you, but with sad eyes and droopy expression. She sat in front of me on the Allocer rooftop, and hugged her own body. "Okay... If I can still hug people and be cozy and warm... I promise, Zenjirou-san." "Fine, then." I said, standing up, if not stumbling a little due to the energy waste after using my Balance Breaker like that, and helped her do the same. As expected, her hands are so cold. We shared some stares; and rapidly she turned away. Sigh, I wonder if she's afraid of me. "If you keep that promise, you can sleep like that with me whenever you want. Just that." "..." She pouted again, and blushed a little. I can feel my own cheeks heating up. Am I a pervert for saying that? But that's... Just for her not to float people around anymore. Just that. In the end, she nodded, and smiled. "Right. I'll try my best to not... Fly around anymore. I'm sorry... Ah!" "Sigh." Maybe it was because she's an only child, so it's normal for her. When you're the youngest of five and the only boy of such, be selfish and greedy is a BIG no. I reached a hand for her and patted her little head. She snuggled on it. Heh, I still got this. "You're tying. At least just don't stop. And never think it's enough, because it never is." "Kyuuuh~, Zenjirou-san's hands are rougher and harder than Lavinia-san's, but are so good~." She said with a smile, and I sighed. In the end, I dusted my clothes, sneezed a little because of it and checked my surroundings. The sky is still in that purplish tone, but no moon. It's probably around morning now. From here, however, turned to the front of the Allocer manor, I saw a very tall figure walking away from this house. It was very tall, with snowy short white hair and, even though I couldn't see a face, it was wearing a very epic cape and shoulder protectors. Isn't that same that Lord Maverick wears? However, for all of that badass aura around there, it was carrying a picnic basket, a very cute picnic basket. And a sake bottle made of fine china. "Yaaaaaahow~, Zenjirou-dono. Good morning to you." That's Defrah-san's voice. I turned down and saw that she was following that new figure with also another picnic basket and her usual maid outfit. She was waving at us. "Oh, and Whiswain-dono as well. What are you two doing up there, if you don't mind me asking?" "It's a long story, Defrah-san. Whiswain, could you help me get down there?" I said to the grim reaper by my side, and she then held me by the arm so we could descent slowly to the ground. My feet touched the ground, but she continued to hover around. Then I turned to Defrah-san, beautiful as always. My eyes drifted lower, and I blushed looking at her stomach. I snapped back when she lifted my chin with a finger. "Sorry." "Don't be. I feel somehow flattered. You need to learn to be subtler, though." She smiled a little more, which made me turn away from her in shame. Older women are so hard to deal with. I jumped away from her grasp, and she giggled at me. I have the feeling she's one of those kinds that play with my emotions. "Defrah, is something to matter?" I heard a hoarse and powerful voice coming from her back, and a shadow descended upon us, the only thing escaping that Void of darkness were two shining purple dots. I blinked a few times. A demon? No, cleaning my eyes, I saw it was a white-haired man wearing a suit under a cape. Areh? I think I saw him... Somewhere. Before I could say anything, Whiswain-san yelped and hid behind me. That man, now I saw it was a man, grinned. "Ohohoh~, long time no see, brass dragon. Only this time, for the first time." "Uuuuh~... Okay. Hello as well... Good to see you again... For the first time." I coughed a little for that. Holy shit, that's awkward. There's something uneasy about him, I want to run away just by standing next to him. Whiswain-san then roped herself on my neck. "Ah! Whiswain, what the hell...!" "Uuuuh... Uuuuh...!" I couldn't stay mad for too Long. When I looked back, the grim reaper was trying her hardest to stay hid behind me, and she was sweating buckets. "W-Whiswain? What's the matter?" "It might be me, brass dragon. And for that, I apologize." When I turned around back, I noticed that man was too close from me! I yelped too and jumped away from his area, while he laughed under his teeth. I didn't even notice him! He's fast, way too fast! However, when I blinked, he vanished completely from my sight. Next thing I know, I saw a shadow descend upon me, and the. I turned around to see him again, now pinching one of Whiswain-san's cheeks! "Little girl, are you a grim reaper? Then it sucks to be you." "Hiiiiiih~...!" "Don't touch her!" I made a 180° and quickly back stepped, but again any form or shape of that man vanished from my eyes, and I thought I was about touch the ground; but suddenly, my feet were kicked, and I was about to fall on the ground! Faster than I could, I turned around again to clash my front instead, saving Whiswain-san! *BAM!*, I fell on my front, and when I was about to hand up, a heeled boot stomped in front of me. It was him again! "Kh...!" "I'm not that much surprised about your lack of skills, but your honour in avoiding the little girl on your back to get hurt is at least admirable. Nice job, Heretic Plague Dragon." That voice said again. I looked up, and again those same purple orbs were staring at me from the shadows casted upon us, much more like the abyss itself. Suddenly, a hand was lifted, and started to reach for us! "Aren't you interesting? Have you...?" "Marcenas-sama, please stop!" But then everything turned brighter as Defrah-san appeared from besides him and reached a hand to pick him by. She still had her smile, but her eyes were shining something different, as a warning. There were so focused. A laugh was heard, and with a swift move, the broke contact, now the Leraje helping me to get up. She herself dusted my clothes and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Zenjirou-dono and Whiswain-dono. Marcenas-sama can be a little inconsequential about his actions against servants such as ourselves. Please don't take his little pranks into further consideration, because he didn't me to." "Marcenas... -sama?" I said in a lower tone, trying my best to find where and why that name wasn't unfamiliar to me. Whiswain-san still hiding behind my back, though. I snapped my fingers. Ah! I remember! He's... "Rina's old man... The current Demon Lord of Lucifer!" "That would be me, yes. Heretic Plague Dragon." Wah! So fast! He appeared right next to me and Defrah-san, making me jump and lose balance! Before I could fall, however, he disappeared again and I felt a light push from behind. There he is again! And why is he shirtless?! "Former member of the Alastor house of extra Devils and the youngest of the current generation of it, now the current Demon Lord Lucifer and successor of the Super Devil Sirzechs Gremory and, of course, married to the second most beautiful woman in the Underworld. Also, fathering two of the prettiest young Devils in this generation. And my name is... Marcenas Lucifer!" So much power, such speed! I couldn't even keep up with him, and now with that name, I can't stop trembling. He's strong, he's too strong. Rina's father, the current Lucifer, no wonder Whiswain-san is like that. I gulped my lasts drops of regret together with a pick of uneasiness, and bowed to him. "I-I'm sorry... For my Rudeness, Lucifer-sama." I said. Whiswain-san dropped herself from me and stood right by my side to do the same. She was still picking me by the sleeve. She's really scared. I dared a peek back at him, and he was laughing under his gloved hand. W-What now? "Huhuh, yes indeed. But as Much I'd like to stay and chat with you about our differences in strength, I'm kinda in a hurry to meet people at the Grigori, so I rather be going now." He said, displaying what I can only call a cat smile, and blowing a small steam cloud out of his mouth. Wait, did he say 'Grigori', as in, The Grigori institute of the fallen angels? He lifted his rather cute basket which I could see it was filled with cheeses and snacks! What?! "I even made some snacks to eat while at it, so I'd hate to be late for such an important appointment. Sorry for my rudeness, but alas, I bid you all goodbye." Before anything else, he picked the other basket Defrah-san was carrying and with. Small wink at us, he unfold under his cape a pair of insectoid wings and flew away at blinding speeds! So that's... The power of a Demon Lord. Even now I'm shaken, and he even said that he's about to have a meeting at the Grigori... "Apologies about Marcenas-sama's behavior, Zenjirou-dono. He's not exactly an easy person to deal with, but at least he can control what happens in the Underworld." I'm sorry, but statement of the YEAR, Defrah-san! That Marcenas guy, now I don't know from where the Allocer sisters got such colourful personalities from! Although, having to deal with them, I'm not that surprised that Berolina-san ended up the way she did(My family is pretty wacky itself, after all.). I sighed, as Defrah-san came closer to now comfort Whiswain-san, who were crying a little. Great, now I feel like a jerk. "There, there. You saw something quite unpleasant, didn't you, Whiswain-dono? Do t worry, he's not gonna bite you." so Israel's little friend grew up to become a Lucifer. I'm impressed, while at the same time not, he was stronger than me, after all. I heard a sweet and calm voice giggle inside my head, Ophelia-san's voice, as she spoke in such a nostalgia-like tone. Eh? You know Marcenas-sama; Ophelia-san? than I wanted to, Zenjirou-san. After all... It was him who killed me with Rhongomiant. ...! "Zenjirou-dono, don't you want to come inside? Since you're already up, we can have breakfast and you can share your... Events of this morning." Said the Leraje, waving at me as Whiswain-san hugged my arm. Breakfast is not a bad Idea, but out of the sudden, I wanted to see where this Grigori is. I mean, Azazel-sama might be there, he can suddenly help me how to aim higher! I patted Whiswain-san's head, and passed her back to Defrah-san. "Maybe later, Defrah-san." I said, with her tilting her head to a side and both she and Whiswain-san giving me a interrogation sign. "Say, Defrah-san, can I ask you something?" "If it's within my reach, I'd love to comply." "Thank you. Now, how can I reach the Grigori institute?" Next; Grigori. Previous; Nice to meet you again. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Underworld Visit arc